


Morning

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's morning changed with Spike's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

When Xander wakes up, he likes to relax a few minutes in bed, stretching before getting up, enjoying his comfortable position before getting ready to face whatever evil was due to strike today.

The relaxation part ended when Spike moved into his place.

"You're one to rise early" the vampire commented. "In every sense of the term."

"Wha-" Xander looks down, then up and glares at him. "It's the morning, Spike, now _shut up_."

"Of course it is. And here I just thought you were really happy to see me."

With a final glare, Xander locks himself in the bathroom.


End file.
